


Драйв-тест

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, M/M, Not Romance, Not a Love Story, Pre-Canon, Pre-Game(s), Slice of Life, Оbscene lexicon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: 2020-й год. Адам Дженсен служит в полиции детективом. Дэвид Шариф продвигает корпорацию. Живя в одном городе, Шариф и Дженсен не могли не столкнуться раньше, чем все заверте...





	

**Author's Note:**

> — джен с элементами гета и слэша;   
> — слэш not a romance;  
> — пре-канон DE:HR;  
> — механофилия, разница в возрасте, алкоголь, дрочка, секс в публичном месте, модификации тела, обсценная лексика 
> 
>  
> 
> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2016 для команды «fandom Deus Ex: Human Revolution»

Они вцепились друг в другу в глотки при первой же встрече.

Ни один не желал уступать — ни на полдюйма, ни на полслова, ни на полвзгляда.

 

Закон для всех против произвола одного.

Полицейский против хозяина города.

Сила против силы.

 

***

Отдел «К» и спецназ Департамента полиции Детройта провели операцию по задержанию опасного преступника. Брали аккуратно, почти нежно — как никогда. И даже не помяли при задержании.

И вот теперь тот был прикован к столу в комнате для допросов.

Серая щетина, длинные волосы в свалявшемся «хвосте» на затылке, толстые стекла очков. Старый свитер обвис на сутулых плечах.

Этот хитрожопый засранец взламывал счета компаний, аффилированных с главной корпорацией города «Шариф Индастриз», выгребая то у одной, то у другой — не так много, чтобы обнаружили сразу, но достаточно долго.

Сам Шариф требовал подать его голову на серебряном блюде.

«Хитрый, осторожный, нежадный. Не теряет голову при экстраординарных ситуациях, предпочитает работать в одиночку», — в комнате для наблюдения полицейский эксперт-психолог методично перечисляла личностные качества задержанного Фрэнсиса Притчарда. Для этого ей не нужно было долго проводить тесты. Она пользовалась встроенным социокорректором, новеньким изобретением от «Шариф Индастриз». И детективу Адаму Дженсену не очень нравилось смотреть на ее открытый лоб — на шрам, оставшийся после операции имплантирования. А ведь помимо социокорректора в набор входили и глазные импланты — парные аугментации.

— Будет непросто заставить его признаться, — продолжала психолог, — но можно договориться, если использовать логические доводы...

Меньше всего Дженсену хотелось договариваться. Он и так потратил кучу времени на дело — его привлекли из убойного отдела, заставив отложить «висяки», — слепнул над мониторами, глохнул за прослушкой. А теперь ребята из отдела «К» с тем же энтузиазмом спихивали на него дознание: ты же профи, Дженсен, ты поймал этого говнюка, теперь он твой, давай расколи его, Шариф тебя за это расцелует.

Никто не хотел связываться с наглым засранцем-хакером.

Особенно, когда потерпевшие один за другим вдруг начали отзывать показания: ой, мы ошиблись в расчетах, пропавшие со счетов суммы нашлись, направили средства на благотворительность, но произошел технический сбой...

Притчард ухмылялся — Дженсен скрипел зубами.

Кто мог повлиять на дельцов? Запугать? Заставить?

Притчард работал один — Дженсен был готов шею под топор подставить. Один. И оказался почти параноиком — смог бы подружиться разве что с крысами в камере, если в обшитых металлом камерах еще водились крысы.

Не прошло и недели, как пришла еще одна новость — выстрелом в спину: Шариф, сам блистательный мистер Дэвид Шариф, хозяин и повелитель Детройта, отказался от претензий в адрес мистера Притчарда.

Кто, его-то кто мог заставить?

Просто признай, Дженсен, что ты облажался, сказал шеф. Дело будет закрыто. Выпускаем Притчарда. У нас есть сорок восемь часов, чтобы уладить формальности — и принести извинения, если понадобится, Дженсен.

Мы выпустим мелкого засранца, как того хочет Шариф.

Он — хозяин города, Дженсен, и засунь свои амбиции в задницу.

 

 

Дженсен поехал к Шарифу.

Острая игла небоскреба впилась в небо.

«Шариф Индастриз» на площади Шариф-плаза — и почему только Детройт до сих пор не переименован в Шариф-сити?

Дженсен встал у скамейки, открыл пачку сигарет.

«Дэвид, — Меган называла своего босса по имени, и не то что бы Адама это волновало, но неприятно цепляло, — очень милый человек. Доступный, дружелюбный. Если доведется с ним познакомиться, он тебе понравится, обещаю».

Непреклонная уверенность мисс Рид казалась очаровательной до тех пор, пока Шариф не выставил детектива Дженсена идиотом, хватающим невиновных.

В сквере у входа в здание деревья роняли листья вниз, к подножию площадки. Все было яснее ясного: хозяин города требовал, чтобы лучший полицейский нашел лучшего вора, а когда это случилось, заставил всех пойти на попятную. Вряд ли кто-то, и шеф полиции в том числе, смог бы отказать Дэвиду — Дженсен снова невольно вспомнил, с какой интонацией Меган произносит это имя.

Адам затушил сигарету о фонарный столб.

 

— Мистер Шариф занят, — произнесла пожилая дама в приемной.

— Мне назначено, мисс...

— Мисс Маргулис. Вам назначено, верно, но мистеру Шариф внезапно пришлось собрать важное совещание. Извините, но придется подождать. Может быть, кофе?

Адам раздраженно мотнул головой.

Стрелка наручных часов близилась к одиннадцати. Дженсен провел в приемной уже полтора часа: десять раз пересчитал число люминесцентных ламп за спиной строгой пожилой леди, выучил, как правильно пишется ее фамилия на бейдже, и сдался, когда ему снова предложили кофе.

Еще через полтора часа двери в кабинет раскрылись, мелькнул мягкий золотой свет и крупные черные шары над потолком — вот и все, что Адам успел разглядеть

Деловые костюмы вышли один за другим.

— Вам придется подождать, мистер Дженсен, — остановила его пожилая леди тоном классной дамы. — У мистера Шарифа срочный звонок из Вашингтона.

Звонок затянулся еще минут на сорок.

В мужской уборной Адам мрачно посмотрел на себя в зеркало — рожа бледная, оскаленная от злости.

— Ох, простите, мистер Дженсен, но мистер Шариф только что вышел. Он вернется. Желаете подождать?

Не слушая слова протеста, Адам повернул ручку и вошел в кабинет. Тот и в самом деле был пуст. В камине мерцал огонь, широкий плазменный экран молча показывал турнир по бейсболу. Нападающий Карл Хант раскрыл рот в беззвучном крике, его черное лицо блестело от пота.

Две биты за креслом.

— Мистер Дженсен, вы ведете себя непозволительно!

В дверях стояли Афина Маргулис и два охранника.

Дженсен посмотрел на портрет над камином. Это как же надо себя любить, чтобы напротив собственного письменного стола повесить свой портрет. На нем Дэвид Шариф выглядел моложе, чем помнил его Адам по фотографиям в газетах, и взирал свысока, даже не на Дженсена, — на всех.

Обе руки — протезами.

Дженсен не оглянулся, уходя. Всё, что нужно, приметил сам.

Две биты за креслом.

Два охранника.

Две аугментированные руки — вместо одной, железной.

Парные вещи.

Парные аугментации.

Любит ровный счет, засранец.

На плазменном экране светился текущий счет бейсбольного матча. На внутреннем табло Адама высветился свой: «один-ноль».

Пока — в пользу хозяина игры.

 

***

Дело шло хорошо и замечательно, и Дэвид меньше всего ожидал, что оно застопорится.

Он хотел забрать умницу-хакера себе — и забрал. Бы.

Еще вчера или позавчера.

Если бы один ретивый неумный детектив не вцепился в дело мертвой хваткой.

Честные ребята должны охранять, но не мешать.

Честные ребята должны патрулировать, а не переходить дорогу.

Молодые щенки растут на цепи, а не разгуливают по его кабинету.

— Очень милый мальчик, — сказала Афина. — Ему понравился мой кофе. Он был вежлив, хотя и зашел в твой кабинет. Но ведь, кажется, ничего не пропало?

— Кроме моего драгоценного времени — ничего.

Дэвид помассировал лоб, прижав телефон к плечу: из динамика доносилось виноватое тявканье шефа полиции. Дэвид слушал вполуха, без интереса.

Он уже ехал, не слушая оправданий.

Ему было любопытно.

 

 

Дежурный офицер прочитал извещение: уведомляем, что дело отправлено на дорасследование. А потому мистер Д. Шариф приглашается для дачи показаний в полицейское управление. К некоему детективу А. Дженсену. Постучал по кнопкам базы. Кивнул, позвонил по внутреннему телефону, снова кивнул, махнул другому копу.

В полицейском управлении было много личных кабинетов, и весь первый этаж занимал общий отдел для работы с посетителями: стол детектива, стул рядом, присаживайтесь, рассказывайте, сейчас запишем.

Дэвида провели мимо.

 

Шариф сел за стол. Снял перчатки — плавно, скучающе. Не бросил — положил. Как плеть под локоть. Закинул ногу за ногу.

Он не косился на зеркало в стене.

Адам пристально вглядывался в него. Лицо, движения, расслабленные плечи, полуприкрытые глаза, сомкнутые губы. Он мог поклясться: Шариф взвинчен и на коне. Дженсен хорошо чуял такие вещи: ярость, негодование, брезгливость. С ними удобно работать, раскручивать объект на внезапные признания или выуживать тщательно сберегаемую информацию.

От Шарифа искрило злостью и неким превосходством.

Но внешне, казалось, дремал; ленивый и скучающий.

Полицейский психолог быстрым движением потерла шрам. Ей ставили в «ШИ» — и вот блистательный мистер Шариф сидел здесь, за стеклом.

— Их новые импланты по коррекции... говорят, чудо как хороши, — прошептала она чуть ли не влюбленно, забыв о том, что вряд ли ее могут услышать. — Дженсен, это просто неприлично. Мистер Шариф очень занятой человек...

— Подождет, — отрезал Адам.

За стеной визгливо и громко рассмеялись задержанные шлюхи, кого-то из ребят, проходивших мимо, назвали ласково «касатиком». Вздохнул лифт, прогремели, дребезжа, колеса каталки — очередного жмурика провезли в морг.

Шариф и бровью не повел.

Адам засек время, досадуя: КАСИ не брал через стекло. Ну и пользы с него, а?

Но он знал, как дожать и так.

Дженсен заварил себе кофе — ложка молотого в кружку, накрыть папкой на пять минут, готово, — и сел напротив стекла, подтянув журнал.

Тик-так, время пошло.

 

Лампочка в комнате для допросов светила тускло и мерзко. Шарифу не нужно было смотреть на ручные часы — минуты отсчитывал и так.

Прежде чем приехать сюда, Шариф позвонил шефу полиции, спокойно поинтересовался, не сошли ли они там все с ума. Поток оправданий из трубки завершался обещанием вставить детективу. Он очень старательный парень, вы должны понять, но согласно процедуральным требованиям он обязан провести последний опрос... Дженсен действует по закону, тут мы...

— Мы не будем мешать торжеству правосудия, — мягко, но решительно прервал Дэвид. — Конечно, я приеду.

Водитель уже выруливал к зданию Департамента. Злой интерес скалил зубы под сложенными в снисходительную улыбку губами.

Молодой или старый, размышлял Шариф, развлекая себя. Закоснелое бревно «я-живу-по-инструкции» или прыткий студент Академии? Хочет выпендриться или и вправду защищает закон и порядок?

Борзых и наглых Дэвид любил, как раз таких и подбирал себе в команду, и умел держать под железной дланью. Резкие, дерзкие, самостоятельные ему импонировали. Они умели смотреть вперед, двигать компанию, отдаваться делу со всей страстью, любить свое занятие, выполнять задания с блеском и задором, распустив павлиний хвост: «Так только я могу, никто другой!..»

Шариф хвалил, восхищался, прятал улыбку, ставил новые проблемы. От которых камня на камне не оставалось, если правильно приручить, приучить, направить.

Меган Рид рвалась в науку и забывалась в расчетах и экспериментах так, что порой Дэвид придерживал ее, выгоняя на пару дней в отпуск, — иначе скончалась бы в лаборатории от энтузиазма и сосредоточенности.

Фарида Малик закладывала такие виражи и мертвые петли на своей «птичке», что Дэвид каждый раз просил ее, входя в кабину: сегодня с тобой летит босс, побереги мой вестибулярный аппарат, пожалуйста. Но гоняла девочка — отлично, знала самолет как свои пять пальцев, и поручать ей задания было одним удовольствием. Она умела обгонять время и укладываться в любые сроки, совершая невозможное.

Так что, когда начинались крики: «Она дерется! Двинула в зубы во время спора!», — Шариф закрывал на это глаза.

Смеялся на самом деле, гордился, журил для вида — и подбирал таких же себе в компанию.

Пылких, дерзких, злых, молодых, незакостеневших.

Хороших спецов было много. Влюбленных в свое дело — единицы.

 

Прошло сорок минут.

Шариф побарабанил пальцами по столу. Металл отозвался о металл — жестким резким звуком.

Шариф недаром поднял на ноги всю полицию — хакер, который взломал одну за другой лучшую защиту четырех предприятий и полгода доил их, того стоил. Преступник или нет, он был отличным спецом, а Дэвид ценил профессионалов — в любом деле. Дать парню шанс: гнить в тюрьме или защищать корпорацию от таких же, как он, киберковбоев. Сутулый задрот сделал правильный выбор, и в «Шариф Индастриз» готовили документы, чтобы принять его на работу. И тут...

Оторвать мистеру Дженсену яйца и дать хороший пинок под зад.

Он — вцепился в дело, как оголодавший пес в кость, и всем своим видом показывал, что не отдаст никому. Провел пять часов в приемной и даже не пикнул. Не устроил скандал, который позволил бы выставить его вон из здания и накатать на него жалобу. Это говорило о многом. То, что все-таки вломился в кабинет, говорило тоже о многом.

Шарифу хотелось увидеть наглеца, прежде чем поставит его раком. В фигуральном смысле, разумеется. Дэвид любил вызов, но не любил тупого упорства. А теперь полицейский щенок заставлял его ждать. Шариф пообещал себе, что детектив Дженсен об этом пожалеет.

 

Дженсен допил кофе, сходил за булочкой, закинул ноги на стол и принялся перечитывать журнал, хмурясь.

Железный стук из динамиков раздражал.

Пальцы опускались метрономом — вместо секундомера. Дженсен не мог понять — раздражает сам Шариф, его протез или все вместе. Его самоуверенность, снисходительность и замашки большого босса.

Меган пела в уши о демократичном Дэвиде, которого все любят, о человеке, зажигающем звезды будущего.

Дженсен смотрел на этого франта: жилетка, шейный платок, цепочка, лоск. И остро чуял за фасадом дорогой небрежности — брезгливость к тому месту, где он находится, и за невозмутимостью — нарастающий гнев.

Адам покосился на напарницу. Она отфоткала Шарифа через стекло, сделав селфи на фоне, и выложила в твиттер, увлеченно собирая лайки.

В другое время Дженсен сказал бы ей, что это просто прямой слив прессе секретной информации. Но он не был поклонником Шарифа, и последствия логичного вопроса «Что делает глава „Шариф Индастриз“ на допросе?» его не волновали.

Скорее даже — радовали. Больше проблем, больше крючков, чтобы зацепить этого козла — и разложить на столе без обиняков. В фигуральном смысле, конечно.

Психолог выплыла из глубин твиттера и пришла в сознание, когда Адам забрал у нее стаканчик с остывшим чаем из пакетика. И сделал вторую кружку кофе себе.

— Дженсен, ты очень рискуешь. Мистер Шариф выведен из себя.

— Это говорит твой КАСИ? — уточнил Дженсен.

— Это говорит мой профессиональный и женский опыт.

— Вот и славно, — непонятно чему обрадовался Дженсен. И флегматично подул на кофе в своей кружке.

 

Четкий ритм приглушенным эхом отдавался по пустой просторной комнате. Марш киборгов-жестянок, полулюдей с своей моралью и принципами. Четверть копов здесь были такими, и их число росло.

Стук металла о металл — пальцев по столу — вторил маршу маленьким барабаном. Отсчитывал время, ждал продолжения.

Дженсен поднялся.

 

— Меня зовут Адам Дженсен, я занимаюсь делом Фрэнсиса Притчарда. Реализуя свой преступный умысел, направленный на тайное хищение чужого имущества, Фрэнсис Притчард произвел незаконное проникновение в виртуальную систему безопасности, заразил ее компьютерным вирусом и осуществил тайное хищение денежных средств, — без запинки оттарабанил детектив Дженсен. — Таким образом совершил преступление, наказуемое четырьмя статьями уголовного кодекса штата.

Адам говорил как обычно — но казалось, перестук железа по железу заглушает его слова.

— Ценю ваши старания, детектив, но вы даром теряете время. «Шариф Индастриз» не понесла никаких финансовых потерь. У нас работают лучшие — во всех сферах.

Ровный упрямый перестук — сигналом: все под контролем. Адам покосился на золотой узор на киберконечности.

— Нашему управлению приходилось сталкиваться со случаями, когда под видом хищения неизвестными лицами сами пострадавшие компании пытались скрыть понесенные убытки и обмануть своих акционеров.

Пауза. Перестук. Двойное дно.

— Что за нелепые намеки, детектив, — взгляд скользнул мимо лица, — «Шариф Индастриз» — флагман экономики Детройта, уж полицейскому управлению ли не знать. Наш благотворительный фонд регулярно вносит взносы в пенсионный фонд Департамента. У вас такая опасная работа, детектив, — Шариф наконец взглянул острым ястребиным взглядом, — если вас убьют при исполнении служебных обязанностей, ваша вдова получит хорошую пенсию, не сомневайтесь.

Шариф стучал пальцами, наслаждаясь спокойным чистым звуком, — диктовал неведомые сигналы, отмерял ритм жизни.

Дженсен и бровью не повел.

— Конечно, сколько и чем вам обязана полиция Детройта, всем известно, суммы, поступающие в фонд, очень помогают. Полагаю, ради этого вам приходится даже откладывать на потом исполнение своей мечты. Что очень похвально.

Шариф чуть повернул голову, но пальцы продолжали отсчитывать каждое мгновение, проведенное за столом для допросов.

— Что вы имеете ввиду, детектив? — мягко и устало, словно с ребенком разговор.

Или с дебилом.

— Симпатичный портрет в вашем кабинете, — Дженсен не отводил взгляда от жесткого профиля. — Там у вас аугментированы обе руки, а не одна, как сейчас. Сочувствую, должно быть, это тяжело, когда из-за благотворительности не хватает денег на то, чтобы исполнить свою мечту.

Шариф резко остановил отсчет. Эхом лязгнула металлическая клешня, соскользнувшая по столешнице.

На секунду под блеклой лампой смуглое лицо показалось почти белым, выцветшим.

— Прошу извинить меня, что вам пришлось прождать так долго в приемной. — Шариф засиял улыбкой. — Это моя вина. Мое время стоит сотню долларов в минуту, и я не могу позволить себе пять часов просто на то, чтобы сидеть и ничем не заниматься. К сожалению, у меня нет Департамента, который оплатит такую работу.

Он оказался крепче, чем думал Дженсен. И злее.

— Мой адвокат пришлет соглашение на подписание о снятии всех претензий к мистеру Притчарду, и у вас не будет повода для того, чтобы его задерживать. Невинный человек не должен страдать от превышения полномочий и полицейского произвола, верно?

— Безусловно, — кивнул Адам. — Любой человек должен отвечать только перед законом, мистер Шариф, а не как-то иначе.

Он поднялись и пожали друг другу руки — со стороны как добрые знакомые, пришедшие к компромиссу.

Из каждого торчали невидимые всаженные шпильки — больными, провокационными уколами.

«Не попадайся мне на пути. Сожру и даже не замечу, молокосос», — молча обхватил ладонь металлическими пальцами Шариф.

«Подавитесь», — приподняв уголки губ, безмолвно принял рукопожатие Дженсен.

Безмятежно улыбаясь, Шариф сжал как тисками. Металл давил больно, до онемения. Дженсен, не дрогнув, улыбался в ответ — чувствуя, как хрустят кости.

Когда Шариф вышел, не закрыв за собой дверь, Адам с силой встряхнул руку, восстанавливая кровообращение. И испытывая удовольствие.

Ему не нужно было КАСИ в голове, чтобы вытащить чужие эмоции.

Он отыграл очко. Счет стал один-один.

 

***

После бейсбольного матча «Тигры Детройта» против «Ястребов Гудзона» в полицейском участке творился полный бедлам. Предсказывали и готовились к тому, что встреча двух популярных спортивных команд может закончиться столкновением болельщиков. Матч, в котором Ястребы чуть-чуть не дотянули до победы, завершился массовой дракой. В ход пошли кулаки, бутылки, пластиковые стулья. Полицейские сирены выли от Гранд Ривер авеню до Шариф-плаза.

Копы действовали по обычной схеме: сначала растащить, ударить плашмя дубинкой по почкам, а потом разбираться, кто прав, кто виноват. Загребали всех, кого ни попадя. Набивали фургоны под завязку. Наручников не хватало — и потому надевали только на особо буйных.

К стадиону «Детройт Олимпиа», для местных больше известному под прозвищем «Старый красный амбар», стянули не только спецназ, а всех, кто в этот день находился на службе. Предстояло допросить более полутора тысяч человек, развезенных по разным участкам, — мест в обезьянниках не хватало, задержанные сидели на головах друг у друга.

Адам Дженсен отодвинул кружку — от кофе уже подташнивало. Было за полночь. Из коридора тянуло сигаретным дымом.

Человек на стуле напротив легким жестом приподнял козырек бейсболки. Мелькнула золотая вязь на черном протезе. Дженсен, тряхнув онемевшей рукой, снова взял ручку. Искоса, дежурным взглядом, оглядел задержанного. Джинсы, простая клетчатая рубашка. В расстегнутом вороте — белая футболка. Сидит неровно, боком, видимо, получил пару ударов прорезиненной дубинкой в суматохе.

— Ваше имя?

— Дэвид Шариф.

— Дата рождения?

— Девятнадцать-семь-ноль.

Адам на секунду завис, вбивая в базу. А, ну да. Тысяча девятьсот семидесятый. Удобно, но странно. Но удобно — если много работаешь с цифрами. Делить на группы, быстрее считать и запоминать.

— Есть при себе документы, удостоверяющие личность?

— У меня была куртка, офицер, там лежали водительские права... — задержанный задумался, вспоминая, — ключи от машины, билет на матч и еще долларов пятьдесят мелкими купюрами. Телефон выронил в суматохе.

Он говорил устало, но спокойно, — как человек, который привык, что ему верят на слово.

Дженсен вбивал и записывал, не поднимая глаз на Шарифа. Ему было интересно понаблюдать того в обстановке, несвойственной его положению.

— Один из ваших парней огрел меня дубинкой по спине, и кто-то стащил мою куртку, прежде чем меня бросили в фургон, — Шариф усмехнулся, развел руками — протезом и настоящей.

— Будете подавать заявление о краже?

— Да ну.

Конечно, этот высокомерный засранец узнавался даже под бейсболкой и в прикиде простого работяги. Его и без документов — выдавала правая, эксклюзивная рука. И вообще, нельзя не узнать человека, который сделал город своим и не забывал напоминать об этом, и кроме того — раздражает тебя лично. Другой вопрос, что сейчас глава «Шариф Индастриз» выглядел как простой смертный, которому не повезло попасть в переделку.

Возможно, Дженсен бы ему посочувствовал.

Возможно — но при других обстоятельствах.

Адам подумал о кофе — и его затошнило. С тоской уставился на строчки протокола: база висла, слишком много людей требовали оформления, пришлось перейти на старый дедовский способ — вписывать в распечатанные бланки.

Дженсен вспомнил простую деревянную биту, лежащую за роскошным кожаным креслом в кабинете на самой вершине шпиля.

— Сильно любите бейсбол, мистер Шариф? — стержень ручки уныло начал заполнять пустые графы «принял», «протокол отмечен», «со слов задержанного»...

— Еще бы. Нечасто удается посмотреть на игру вживую — работа...

— Как у всех.

— Точно. — у Шарифа явно болели ребра, но сидел, по-прежнему не пикнув. — Сегодня просто сбежал. У вас бывает такое?

— Бывает, — сказал Адам с некоторой... симпатией. Правда, он ходил на матчи по американскому футболу, а чаще — просто запирался в кабинете и спал, поставив вместе три стула. Потом просыпался, заливал осточертевший кофе и сидел за полночь над бланками и отчетами.

— «Тигры» провели матч идеально, красавцы, — подвижное лицо Шарифа озарилось довольной улыбкой. — Порвали «Ястребов» как цыплят. Посмотрите игру по телевизору, офицер. Хант провел просто невероятный бросок в финале и забрал победу без реверансов! Этот черный парень — гребаный гений бейсбола. Какая скорость! Какая страсть! Он готов на все для Детройта! Молоток!

И ведь выглядит сейчас почти как нормальный мужик, отрешенно подумал Дженсен. Не жалуется на полицейский произвол. Не требует камеру с душем и завтраком, и видом на «Шариф Индастриз».

— Значит, команда теперь на вершине турнирной таблицы? — Дженсен развернул гибкую шею настольной лампы, чтобы свет падал на бумагу ровно. Он был равнодушен к бейсболу, но, черт возьми, город, их город жил — и не собирался рассыпаться прахом или объявлять себя банкротом, как ему ни предрекали. И Шариф верил в старый Детройт.

Как и Дженсен.

Как и все, кто здесь вырос и любил этот город. Его разъебанные улицы, прежнюю славу, знаменитые — хрен где повторишь — хот-доги «Конни-Айленд»; отданные сорнякам и граффити кварталы, и сияющие витрины центра. И людей, которые не хотели уезжать и упрямо держались за свое место, за город, за его честь и свободу.

Говорили, жителей Детройта можно ставить на доску славы — за их кретинский, упертый, ебанутый патриотизм.

Говорили — и статистика подтверждала — что в Детройте самый большой процент преступлений, грабежей, убийств. Чернуха потоком, не прекращаясь, выше, чем в «Большом яблоке», Нью-Йорке. Убойный отдел и наркоотдел шутили: возможно, они последний конвейер, оставшийся в Детройте. Ни дня отдыха, ни мгновения передышки. ДПД — Департамент полиции Детройта — был филиалом ада. Для тех, кто там работал.

Но люди не уходили. Но — продолжали пахать.

Дженсен понимал тех, кто поступал так же. Не отказался от города. Не сбежал за лучшей жизнью в даль, а остался — стараясь удержать, изменить, улучшить.

— Мы на вершине, — глубоко и бархатно, кажется, забыв про гематомы под рубашкой, проурчал Шариф. Дженсен хотел предложить ему обезболивающее — валялся в ящике блистер таблеток — но тут у Шарифа изменилось лицо. Он, наконец, поднял голову.

Крупный нос заострился, глаза сузились. Он смотрел пристально, шаря по лицу — узнавая.

— Мы знакомы, — не спрашивая, но утверждая, — детектив.

Металлические пальцы легли на стол.

— Вас понизили в должности и отправили разбирать мелкие правонарушения? — голос тоже зазвучал сталью. — Шеф полиции называл вас старательным, мистер... эээ... и мне казалось, у вас все же больше талантов, чем просто оформлять бумаги.

Добро пожаловать обратно, мистер большой босс. Обосру так, что хочется дать в зубы. Дженсен склонился над протоколом.

Это талант — так ебать мозги и выводить из себя одной фразой, но такой, что и не придерешься.

— Прекрасная встреча, — процедил Шариф, его пальцы отбивали четкий ритм — раз, два, пауза. Раз, два, пауза. — Давайте побыстрее проведем процесс опознания. Я и так здесь пробыл достаточно.

...из-за вашей нерасторопности, — сквозило невысказанным презрением.

Он все еще сидел боком, чуть согнувшись.

— Таков порядок, — равнодушно обронил Адам, покосившись на монитор. База по-прежнему висла в отличие от бумажного протокола. — Для удостоверения личности у нас есть специальная процедура. Пока она невозможна.

На бейсболке Шарифа щерился тигр — символ бейсбольной команды Детройта.

— Время — деньги, детектив.

— Сотня долларов в минуту, — припомнил Дженсен.

— Именно.

В другое время Адаму стало бы весело. Азарт и желание подъебать этого козла перевесили бы. Но не сейчас.

Дженсен оторвал усталый взгляд от протокола. Он уже допросил два первых десятка, а впереди была еще вся ночь.

— Извините, мистер, поскольку...

— Мистер Шариф.

— ...у вас нет при себе документов, удостоверяющих вашу личность, вам придется подождать продолжения дознания. Отдохните пока в камере предварительного задержания, мы вас вызовем.

— Вы не в себе, Дженсен?

Вспомнил все-таки, Адам сдержал усмешку.

— Что вы себе позволяете, — Шариф цедил слова чуть слышно. Кажется, забыл, что у него болит и как. Сел прямо, злой, как током наэлектризованный. — Вам с трудом даются мыслительные процессы после утомительного вечера? Мне показалось, вы соображаете быстрее.

Адам с интересом положил ручку на протокол, разминая пальцы. Сейчас Шариф начнет петь о том, что вы знаете, кто я, или «я же назвал свое имя», распускать павлиний хвост и пытаться выебнуться званием хозяина города, давить на свой статус. Еще приплетет шефа полиции — вот кто прибежит, роняя тапки на одно упоминание фамилии...

— Позвоните моему личному помощнику, мисс Маргулис, — спокойно сказал Шариф. — Она поручится за меня.

Ни на полдюйма, — так же спокойно подумал Дженсен, — ни на полслова, ни на полвзгляда.

Пожал плечами.

— Сожалею, — сказал без капли раскаяния. — Мы работаем с задержанными по алфавиту. Даже если вы владелец первой в Детройте компании, названная вами фамилия — Шариф — начинается с буквы, очень далекой от начала алфавита. Вам придется подождать наравне с другими.

Эмоции выдавали пальцы: ритм, четко, раз-два, раз-два — индикатором раздражения.

— Я, кажется, ясно сказал, кто я. И к кому обратиться, если испытываете сомнения.

Пальцы заплясали в бешеном ритме.

— Перед законом все равны, мистер Шариф. Именно для подобных случаев и существует отдельный протокол для удостоверения личности задержанных. Вас вызовут, как только дойдут по списку.

— Найдите одиночную камеру.

— Перед законом равны — все, — повторил Адам с нажимом. — Мест нет, бейсбол — штука опасная. Если вам нужен штатный врач, он доберется до вас в порядке живой очереди.

Вежливо осведомился:

— Еще какие-то пожелания?

Шариф молчал. Ритм замедлился до еле слышного стука, клешня царапала столешницу — вместо шеи Дженсена.

— Смитсон! — окликнул Дженсен в открытую дверь. — Уведите задержанного до дальнейшего разбирательства.

Он знал цену этому молчанию. Отложил протокол в накопившуюся стопку, вызвал следующего.

Счет два-один, мистер большой босс — мистер большой засранец.

 

***

Меган позвонила неожиданно и — с неожиданным предложением.

В «Шариф Индастриз» праздновали Новый год — устраивали вечеринку для своих. Будет очень мило, щебетала Меган в трубку, Дэвид не любит лишних церемоний, ты же знаешь, я тебе рассказывала. Немного французского шампанского, немного русской икры — так, по-домашнему.

Зажав телефон плечом к уху, Адам хмыкнул. Он пытался запихнуть в мешок для мусора, набитый до краев, коробки из-под пиццы. Три влезло, а четвертая выпирала всеми углами — полиэтилен натягивался, как парус на ветру.

И Дэвид будет не против, продолжала Меган, если я приду не одна, а с другом. И не говори, пожалуйста, что ты там не к месту. Дэвид всегда очень приветлив со всеми, я рассказывала!..

Адам снова хмыкнул — последняя картонная коробка втиснулась как миленькая.

Мусорный пакет треснул и плавно разошелся по швам.

И он будет очень, очень рад тебя видеть, настаивала Меган. Она была чертовски упрямой. Готова сдвинуть горы, чтобы добиться своего.

Адам задумчиво присел на корточки перед развалом пустых коробок из-под хлопьев, пиццы, печенья. Это был последний пакет для мусора в доме. Два набитых доверху уже привалились друг к другу в коридоре.

Он тоже будет очень, очень рад познакомиться с мистером Шарифом.

 

 

Стальная игла штаб-квартиры «Шариф Индастриз» сияла золотым. Из всех окон лился жаркий согревающий свет, иллюминация вилась по деревьям в сквере.

Наступающий две тысячи двадцатый год обещал для компании отличные перспективы. Первое судебное дело, по которому гражданин страны требовал замены здоровой конечности на киберпротез, было выиграно. Люди, которые могли добиться в жизни большего, хотели для себя бо`льших возможностей. Теперь каждый мог свободно выбирать, каким ему быть завтра. И сегодня, накануне смены эпох, Дэвид Шариф собирался поднять за это тост.

Городской оркестр исполнял легкие прихотливые вальсы Штрауса, официанты скользили в такт музыке. Золотой свет стекал с высокого потолка, отражался в хрустальных бокалах.

Сдавая плащ в белоперчаточные руки официантов, Дженсен нос к носу столкнулся с бывшим подозреваемым. Пре... При... хакер, короче.

Тот отпрянул, затрепетал, не зная, куда деваться. Весь осклабился, готовый не то к наручникам, не то к допросу прямо на месте.

— Не ссы, — буркнул Дженсен, проходя мимо. — Не по твою душу.

Настроение было дерьмовым — дежурство выдалось не ахти, Адам заебался, промок, опоздал и ничего не жрал с самого утра. И нервные метания хвостатого меньше всего его волновали.

Если бы Адам помнил каждого задержанного и подозреваемого, то издох бы в самом начале работы в участке. Закрывалось дело — стиралось лицо из памяти. Этого вообще запомнил только из-за Шарифа, вцепившегося в хвостатика зубами.

Еблан.

Два еблана.

— Меган, девочка моя, наконец-то! Рад тебя видеть! — Шариф, блистающий и элегантный, распростер объятия.

Маленькие жемчужины на хрупкой шее Меган Рид, казалось, тоже ловили солнечные отблески праздника. Она радостно улыбалась, поцеловала Дэвида в гладковыбритую щеку, показала:

— Дэвид, это...

— Так рад познакомиться с вами лично, мистер Шариф! — Бородатый здоровяк перехватил протянутый киберпротез руки обеими своими и с энтузиазмом потряс. — В нашем полицейском управлении никто не считает вас зажравшимся снобом.

И отпустил прежде, чем Дэвид ему кости раздавил, опомнившись.

Чертов детектив рядом с хрупкой, в воздушном белом, Меган, выглядел как срань господня, вылезшая из канализации. Взъерошенный, злой, набыченный и угловатый, как любой, кто не знает, куда деть руки и локти на первом в жизни светском рауте. Берцы, джинсы, водолазка, весь в черном, но так, словно его пригласили в пивную, а не на прием в «Шариф Индастриз». Даже получи этот засранец открытку с подчеркнутым: «cocktail» или «black tie», все равно бы не понял, о каком стиле идет речь. И вообще, что речь о дресс-коде.

Ах ты, щенок, подумал Дэвид, превращая улыбку в подобие солнца.

Камеру предварительного он помнил отлично. Незабываемые впечатления.

— «Шариф Индастриз» открыт для всех, располагайтесь как дома, — произнес Шариф бархатным, низким голосом гостеприимного хозяина. — Забудьте, что вы в участке, мистер Дженсен.

Меган светилась, как звездочка, радуясь их знакомству.

Светился Дженсен.

Светился Шариф.

 

***

— Дорогие друзья! Соратники и коллеги, гости и... сотрудники, сказал бы я, но мы все здесь одна большая семья.

Улыбки, поднятые вверх бокалы — согласием.

— Многие из вас начинали вместе со мной, многие присоединились позже, но все мы стремимся к одной цели и знаем, какие решать задачи. Впереди предстоит много сложных и интересных вопросов, которые предстоит преодолеть. Но сегодня — наше начало. Нашего будущего. Будущего аугментаций — свободного и не стесненного рамками предвзятости. Двадцать лет с начала века прошли под девизом «Это можно только избранным», а не таким, как мы с вами. Или тем, кто попал в ловушку увечья, и протез только подчеркивает его инаковость в обществе. Все мы знаем, что можем быть лучше, быстрее, сильнее. Потому что этого хотим сами. Потому что это наше желание — которое мы способны осуществить своими руками. Работая здесь и сейчас, в «Шариф Индастриз». Я никогда не скрывал свою мечту, и все вы не сотрудники, но мои соратники. Вчера мы получили первый выигранный процесс — маленький шаг для отдельного человека, большой шаг — для будущего человечества.

Аплодисменты утонули под сияющим потолком. Большой босс — большой засранец — говорил без бумажки, смотря на лица, ловя и удерживая взгляды, искрясь таким энтузиазмом, что Дженсен почти проникся. Он не стал поднимать бокал вместе со всеми в едином порыве, просто отпил газированного компота и в очередной раз поморщился.

Меган затянуло в водоворот объятий, поцелуев, перезвона хрусталя. Она порхала как белая бабочка — такая же красивая и легкая, платье ей шло, завитки локонов подчеркивали высокую нежную шею, и Адаму она нравилась еще больше, чем обычно. С романом у них все складывалось медленно, Адам местами косячил, но ухаживал с упорством следака, вцепившегося в добычу. Сильно мешала и его, и ее работа, они уже подумывали, может быть, съехаться и жить вместе, но никак не могли определиться к кому. Кроме того, Дженсен особо ни с кем не жил и оброс холостяцкими привычками, а Меган... Меган была девочкой из хорошей и богатой семьи, временами ее ужасали быт и неприхотливость Дженсена. В ее мире все было гораздо чопорнее и презентабельнее, чем пицца и чашка кофе вприкуску, ресторан как событие, а не как повседневность, а уж про трупаки и работу следака Адам и вовсе старался ей не рассказывать.

Но ей чертовски нравился Дженсен.

А ему чертовски нравилась Меган.

Хотя Адам и боялся, что у нее все упадет от многих его привычек.

Адам прошелся вдоль длинного стола: еды было много, но все порции маленькие — на один укус.

Дежурство выдалось паскудным. На Седьмой улице столкнулись две банды мототрахеров — выясняли, кто будет королем трущоб. И оказались настроены серьезно. Мерянье письками вышло боком не только им. В перестрелке один из юнцов, — а в свои двадцать семь Дженсен семнадцатилетних считал именно такими малолетними дебилами, — погиб, и еще трех прохожих задело пулями. Один лежал в реанимации — просто потому, что не повезло оказаться не в то время не в том месте.

Пока Дженсен занимался осмотром улик и тела — парню размозжило череп, когда он, мертвый, упал с мотоцикла на полном ходу, — зарядил проливной зимний дождь. Брезентовый полицейский плащ не подвел, а вот берцы вымокли. И сейчас Дженсен чувствовал, как зябнут пальцы в отсыревших носках.

Хорошо бы сейчас выпить что покрепче. Французское шампанское совершенно не вставляло. Как и пиликанье скрипки оркестра от филармонии. Дженсен с ностальгией вспомнил заводные вечеринки копов в клубе «У Молли», где пиво и едва одетые официантки неизменно приводили всю их команду в хорошее настроение.

Здесь же с этим было сложно.

Адам задумчиво брел вдоль длинного стола с бокалом в руке, забрасывая себе в рот все подряд: от крошечных мясных канапе до малюсеньких пирожных. На серебряном блюде остался последний бутерброд с русской икрой — оранжевой, рассыпчатой, влажно блестевшей. Дженсен перехватил ее, прежде чем успел кто-то другой, в середине чужого движения.

Этот кто-то другой, мягко приподняв уголки губ в полуулыбке, остановил аугментированную руку с золотой вязью над пустым блюдом и бархатно произнес:

— Надеюсь, вам вкусно, детектив?

— Сойдет, — без смущения ответил Адам. Икринки лопнули на зубах упругими пузырьками.

У Шарифа взгляд был — акула в заплыве. Хищное лицо лучилось приветливыми морщинками.

Сколько ему? Лет пятьдесят сейчас вроде. Так, навскидку, говнюку и не дашь. Но Дженсен смотрел и его досье, и досье того еблана. Потом уже — из любопытства и спортивного азарта: что как.

Обнаружились неприятные вещи — например, задержание и статус в подозреваемых полицией Детройта с хакера были сняты, вернее, зачищены набело, будто и не случилось ничего такого.

Досье Шарифа сияло всеми гранями мастерства и таланта, о семье минимум слов, откуда сам — тоже очень скупо. Для человека в большом бизнесе — предусмотрительно, для «своего парня» и «мы все одна семья» — подозрительно.

Детройт и его окрестности были одним из центров расселения арабских эмигрантов. Гетто цвели и пахли. Не только специями Востока.

Либо Шариф из очень богатой семьи, — размышлял Дженсен, — либо из самой грязи.

И то, и другое, — было интересным поводом подцепить хозяина города на крючок, если еще раз пересечет дорогу.

В истории с хакером Дэвид Шариф показывал всем видом: это не добыча Дженсена, это ценное приобретение для «Шариф Индастриз». А выученных ищеек — охотничьих псов — мы не боимся. Ни чужих, ни тем более своих, прирученных, копов Детройта.

От этого сводило зубы и хотелось напомнить Шарифу многие правила, о которых тот забыл или на которые начхал с высоты своего снобизма и иглы корпорации.

И очень зря.

Дженсен не мигая смотрел на Шарифа, не отводя взгляда.

На внутреннем табло высветился забытый счет: два-один. В его, Адама, пользу.

Ну, кто куда?

Шариф улыбнулся — лицо у него было очень подвижное и яркое. На те эмоции, которые хотел видеть собеседник, а не те, что Шариф скрывал.

Двойные биты, двойные аугментации, — напомнил себе Дженсен, — этот любит парный счет.

— Давайте без обиняков, детектив, — серые глаза смотрели пристально, бокал же в клешне покачался меланхолично. — Что вы здесь забыли?

«Тебя я не спросил», — сказал мысленно Дженсен. Вместо ответа повел плечами — еще чего, отвечать на явную провокацию. Цапнул какой-то ролл с тихоокеанским крабом: удивительно, но все блюда были подписаны табличками, чтобы точно проникнуться, какую дорогую херню ты жуешь.

— Вы здесь, чтобы нажраться и напиться на халяву, Дженсен, не так ли?

Мистер большой босс — мистер большой засранец — продолжал гостеприимно улыбаться.

— Служение закону отнимает много сил, Шариф, — не моргнув глазом, ответил Адам.

Казалось, Шариф тоже ведет внутренний счет.

Ноль-один, один-один, два-один.

И пусть прошло около трех месяцев после их последней встречи, Дженсен не забыл, как раздражает его глава корпорации (Дэвид очень мил, если бы ты узнал его поближе, он бы тебе понравился!..) И хозяин города (ах, Дэвид сказал, что, может, через два года я стану главой отдела, представляешь?), похоже, тоже помнил, как его выбешивает мелкая полицейская сошка.

Бумаги о переводе в спецназ томились на столе шефа полиции. Адам надеялся, что после Нового года, наконец, сможет перейти туда, где он действительно будет при деле, на острие событий, снайперским прицелом... а не ковыряться в кишках и опрашивать плачущих матерей «мой сын не такой, он не мог стать насильником и ебать жертву семь часов, а потом расчленить ее и закопать в Хайленд-Парке!»

Адам таким сыновьям, мешкам дерьма, с удовольствием бы скручивал шеи — и собирался так и делать. Под эгидой закона.

— Тогда наслаждайтесь, пока можете, Дженсен, — Шариф обвел бокалом просторный зал, — такого дорогого бухла вам вряд ли предложат где-то еще.

Он иронизировал — не то над Дженсеном, не то над ситуацией.

— Да что-то ваша «Вдова Клико» не вставляет. Она точно стоит тех денег, которые вы заплатили?

Шариф внезапно захохотал.

— Ваш участок получит два ящика такого шампанского, — сказал зло и весело одновременно. — И у простых копов должен быть праздник. Особенно, если на халяву от спонсора.

«Говно ваше спонсорство и шампанское, и мидии, — подумал Адам, вгрызаясь в крошечный бутерброд с киви. — Мы держим наш город, пока вы им командуете».

Он был злой, уставший и, вообще-то, завалился бы спать, если бы не фуршет и необъявленное противостояние.

В ботинках мокли пальцы, зябли, несмотря на тепло. Адам кое-как наелся и даже немного напился — шампанское после четырех бокалов, наконец, пошло впрок. И сейчас бы он с удовольствием завалился домой, еще лучше — если с Меган. Снять с нее платье, стащить трусики — у нее всегда ажурные, кружевные, воздушные, — обнять обнаженную, легкую, прижать к себе, уткнуться в пушистые распущенные пряди и заснуть, не отпуская.

А утром согнуть ее колени, поцеловать тонкие щиколотки, — и следом вспыхнувший румянец на щеках, — и ласкать просто так, не обращая внимания на смущенное «Адам, мне надо почистить зубы» и «Адам, надо душ...»

А потом ловить вдохи и прерывистые выдохи, держать за бедра, развести ноги, взять губами соски — сначала правый, он очень чувствителен, потом левый, более упорный, — и заставить выгибаться под лаской...

— Привыкли к напиткам покрепче? Я слышал, что алкоголизм — бич городской полиции.

Да еб твою мать, Шариф.

Всегда не вовремя и невпопад.

Адам посмотрел на свой бокал с полусладким, потом — на усмешку Шарифа.

— Без проблем, — сказал без обиняков.

Усмешка Шарифа стала еще шире.

Щелкнул пальцами ближайшему официанту — тот оказался рядом, как исполнительный киборг.

Когда Адам увидел этикетку принесенного пойла, понял, что все замечательно.

Он хорошо знал, что нельзя смешивать, и представлял последствия. Этот однорукий козел думает, что Дженсен свалится к его ногам как не умеющий пить сопляк?

Вызов принят.

 

***

Бутылка рома двоилась в глазах, в ушах звенело, последнее уже не от количества стопок — одна за другой, а от непрерывных речей Шарифа. Адама так и подмывало сказать: «Вы имеете право хранить молчание», но он не был уверен, что сработает.

Временами Шарифа куда-то уводило в сторону — то к нему кто-то подваливал поговорить, то дергал телефонный звонок или та мисс из приемной. Маргулис, вспомнил Адам наизусть выученный во время пятичасового сраного ожидания бейджик.

У Шарифа деловая жизнь кипела даже во время корпоратива.

Когда этот гондон отваливал на деловые или светские разговоры, Адам спокойно заедал ром оливками и канапешками. Немного читерил, немного скучал. Обводил глазами зал, находил Меган — красивую и жизнерадостную — и успокаивался. Она на месте, все хорошо.

Шариф возвращался, они продолжали меряться стаканами, кого первым проймет.

Шариф тоже что-то перехватывал на бегу, смотрел зло и внимательно, такого пойло не брало, вернее брало, но не так, как рассчитывал Дженсен.

Непринужденно оперевшись на плечо Адама после пятой или седьмой стопки, Шариф вещал не то о будущем Детройта, не то о чем-то еще. Узел галстука распущен, верхние пуговицы жилета расстегнуты. Дэвид очень демократичен и мил — вспомнились слова Меган.

Адам слушал вполуха. Тоскливо смотрел на пустые блюда — заесть было нечем.

В голове шумело, пол покачивался, хотя Адам стоял на ногах твердо.

Он знал свою норму и знал, что до того, как напиться вхлам, ему еще далеко.

После рома пошел абсент. Не тот, приличный, цивилизованный, который крепкий, но не более того. А у Шарифа обнаружился настоящий, из тех, которые вызывают глюки, если напиться прилично.

Шариф об этом вещал радостно и с явной подъебкой. Может, думал, что Адам сейчас прямо увидит леммингов или... да как их, блядь, лему... ре... лепреконов. Или доглючит до фейри.

«Сча», — сказал мысленно Адам, свирепо опрокидывая стакан.

В баре «У Молли» бывали попойки и похлеще. Такие, за которые потом вставлял шеф полиции всем участникам — по самые яйца.

Шарифа качало явно, но трындел, засранец, не затыкаясь, как магнитофон. Язык у него точно не заплетался при любых обстоятельствах. Зато Дженсен молчал как рыба. Мыслить-то он мог ясно и пространными, сложносочиненными фразами, зато отвечать...

Да ну нахуй. Язык еле ворочался.

У Шарифа зазвонил личный мобильный. Стандартная мелодия, никаких выебонов.

А в зале закончились вальсы Штрауса.

Адам один даже станцевал с Меган, если честно, красиво вальсировать с девушкой — единственное, что он умел. Потом приперся к столу, где торчал Шариф со своим пойлом, счетом и полуулыбочкой на жестком лице.

Пили, не чокаясь. Без вежливых тостов и здравниц.

Шариф долго думал, где у него телефон. Потом, сообразив, нашел и тыкнул в экран, прижав к уху.

Адам молча разлил остатки абсента на два стакана.

— Да, — сказал Шариф, подцепив свой. — Хью, какого хрена ты мне звонишь? Ага. Бухой. Да. У меня корпоратив. Иди в жопу, все дела завтра. Протрезвею — перезвоню. Слушай... серьезно? Их тоже в жопу. Друг мой, отъебись, у меня почти полно... Дженсен, сколько сейчас?

— Полдесятого.

— Почти полночь, я тыква, Хью, пока. Е-мейл мне или смс.

Смска пришла сразу же. Шариф ее долго вычитывал, поставил напоминание, — держался хорошо, чертяка, — и засунул мобильник в задний карман.

Они пили безо льда, не разводя сиропом, чистое, хорошее, горькое пойло.

Когда закончилось, Шариф коротко сказал: «Ко мне».

— Звонок из Китая, — тихо сообщила Маргулис, возникнув рядом неслышной тенью.

— Без проблем, — кивнул Шариф, — Поставь в ожидание. Сейчас поднимусь.

Звякнул лифт.

— Когда спите? — поинтересовался Адам. В руках у себя обнаружил два стакана и ополовиненную бутылку вина, — зачем прихватил, хрен его знает.

Шариф ответил белозубой усмешкой:

— Когда успеваю.

Лифт стремительно шел вверх, в приемную. Под стеклянным полом разверзлась ночная бездна Детройта и тысяча огней — похожих на искры, рассыпавшихся от факела сияющего шпиля «Шариф Индастриз».

В кабинете большой босс показал Дженсену на диван, сам быстро нацепил наушник. Слушал свой Китай, подбрасывая мячик в руке, — бейсбольный, потертый. Говорил мало, скорее каркал: «да», «нет» и «не согласен». Потом замурчал, заурчал, как кот, заворковал голубем, потом брякнул что-то на китайском, попрощался, что ли, и снял наушник. Достал из бара черную бутыль с простой этикеткой. И жидкость, которую он разлил по стопкам, тоже была черной. И густой, как нефть.

Дженсен принюхался. Пахло сеном.

— Это, — Шариф, не обращая внимания на кресло с высокой резной спинкой, присел на край широкого стола, — пили настоящие пираты в своем восемна-адцатом веке, убойная и очень редкая вещь.

— Любите редкое?

— Люблю нестандартное.

Выебонов тебе бы поменьше, — подумал почти дружелюбно Дженсен, — и был бы нормальный мужик. А так гондон и козел с замашками на выпендреж.

Шариф вел себя очень трезво — по речам — но выдавало легкое, проявившееся заикание: то тянул гласные больше, чем нужно, то запинался на согласных.

Адам вообще молчал. Будь у него телепатия, отвечал бы разумно и связно, большими предложениями. Увы, в реале мог буркнуть только «и что?» — а на больший подвиг речевой аппарат не тянул.

Несмотря ни на что, Адам собирался показать Шарифу полный «аллес». Уронить босса дрыхнуть под столом, забрать Меган и съебать.

Пойло оказалось крепким, Адам потерял уверенность, что сможет встать, ноги были чужими, руки тоже, эффект получался хитрым: вроде соображаешь, но себя не контролируешь.

Такой этикетки, что на бутылке, Адам не видел нигде. Пили что-то крутое и странное, тут Шариф не соврал. Из его личных запасов, черное сено, вроде горькое, вроде вяжущее, а мозги клинит конкретно.

«Да гони, что хочешь», — подумал Адам, расслабившись и откинувшись на спинку дивана. Бухла в стакане плескалось на четверть, но если заканчивалось — отмеряли друг другу очень пристально, буквально сличая дюймы, чтобы никто не смухлевал с количеством выпитого.

Говорили о том, что ждет Детройт. Предсказывали друг другу будущее. Шариф обещал, что не пройдет и десятка лет, как полицейских-людей заменят на самой грязной и неприятной работе продвинутые роботы.

Ой ли, — лениво думал Адам.

— И сами полицейские будут выглядеть иначе, — пиздел Шариф. — Без имплантов, улучшающих работу и реакцию, не обойтись. Кто откажется от того, чтобы быть быстрее, умнее, сильнее, а?

— Преступники тоже себе поставят такое же, — сказал Дженсен очень тщательно. — Будут аугу... импла... сделают такие же шняги, и финиш. Замочат любого богатого сноба ради его часиков.

Шариф невольно потер левое запястье с дорогими часами.

— Чем больше вооружается одна сторона, — Адам поднес стакан к губам, — тем больше и другая тоже. Баш на баш.

— Сынок, ну это уже не моя проблема, — Шариф развел руками. — Я даю копам, а твои... кто твои?

— Допустим, мототрахеры.

— Мототрахеры получают свое из других источников. Не мне тебе рассказывать об оружейных баронах, нелегальных поставщиках, а в Китае, знаешь, триады начинают осваивать новый бизнес.

— Какой? — заинтересовался Дженсен.

— Сборка, — сказал коротко Шариф, неприятно лязгнув металлом ладони о стакан. — Или разборка, дело мутное пока. Но прибыльное, трафик нейропозина растет в геометрическом прогрессе вместе с принудительным... гм...

— Демонтажом, — подсказал любезно Адам, — киборгов.

— Людей.

— Какая разница.

— Не скажи. — Шариф задумчиво поболтал стаканом. — Тебе плевать, но твои коллеги...

— Друзья.

— ...друзья получают аугментации.

— Им ставят.

— По их желанию.

— Получают, — не давал себя сбить Шариф, — И они работают гораздо лучше тебя и тебе подобным.

Адам оскорбился. Но сказать не успел, Шариф поднял руку, показывая, что еще не закончил.

Впереди предстояло еще полбутылки черного сена.

Ведь поставив себе надлежащие импланты, можно значительно улучшить свою жизнь. Например, на месте преступления включить скан, который немедленно зафиксирует все посторонние предметы, вычленит необходимые улики, запрятанные в грязи и под палой листвой, — будь то пустая гильза, волос с луковицей, затертый рифленый след ботинка на люке канализации. Можно вместо того, чтобы ехать в управление, получать разрешение, потом идти в технический отдел и смотреть записи с камер, — подключиться к ним напрямую, получить обзор и события за последние два часа, попырить на преступника (ну, или его спину) и продолжать расследование, не тратя времени на лишние разъезды и беготню туда-сюда по отделам с бумажками. Можно, поставив себе глазные импланты, сразу, автоматически, в толпе за желто-полосатыми оградительными линиями обнаружить мототрахера, который уже раз пять светился в базе и два раза — сидел. Его хрен заметишь обычным взглядом в последнем ряду в надвинутой на лоб шапке, но имплант — сразу выделит, сверит с внутренним реестром Департамента, выдаст результат. Что он делает на месте преступления, почему стоит, какого хера, а? Хватай немедленно и допрашивай.

— Политика вашего Департамента строится на том, чтобы психологи ставили себе КАСИ, что логично при таком-то потоке людей...

И вместо долгих, утомительных, зачастую изматывающих допросов — короткий пшик феромонами, быстрая сетка профиля на сетчатку глаз, на что давить и чем прижать, буквально взлом чужого мозга — и готово. Либо виновен, либо нет — и отпускай тогда, разматывая ниточку расследования дальше. Экономия времени, нервов, и никакого хождения по кругу, если дело зашло в тупик.

Те из ребят, кто поставил себе новые руки-протезы, могли больше не ползать на карачках, выискивая улики с щипчиками наперевес, в одноразовых перчатках. Рука превращалась автоматически в переносное хранилище: выдвижной ящичек, захват, герметизация. Сейчас разработали усовершенствование — ставили и на новые модели, и на старые: улики обрабатывались прямо на месте, благодаря оснащенности сенсорами. Захват, гильза внутри локтевого сустава, скан крупинок пороха, калибра, сколько времени прошло с момента выстрела, сверка по базе... Вместо отдела экспертизы — анализ прямо на месте, связываясь со всеми базами: и городской, и федеральной. Результат выходил через минуту-две. Не надо никуда ехать, ждать, делать скидку на человеческий фактор, уговаривать срочняком провести анализ в одиннадцать вечера, когда все нормальные люди давно по домам...

Получил и пошел. Или составлять логическую цепочку. Или выбивать ордер из прокурора. Или из говнюка — дерьмо.

Адам впечатлился, но все же возразил:

— Это не отменяет декла... дефра...

Язык еле ворочался, не поддаваясь умным словам.

— Не отменяет срача между аугу... агуму...

— Аугами, — подсказал Шариф.

— И обычными ребятами, — закончил Дженсен.

— Дай им время, сынок, — Дэвид махнул рукой. Едва не расплескав из стакана все содержимое. — Через лет десять... это будет абсолютно нормальным явлением, как сейчас телефоны.

— Я... я себя устраиваю таким, как есть.

— Устаревшие модели подлежат списанию.

Вот же ж козел и пидарас, Адам охарактеризовал про себя Шарифа без малейшего пиетета еще пучком слов в том же ключе. Поднялся с дивана — удивительно, что с первой попытки.

— Где тут... мне туалет...

— Блевать? — резко и насмешливо.

— Хуй тебе, — сказал вслух Адам. — Отлить.

Шариф показал направление взмахом руки, таки расплескав стакан. Ром, абсент и черное пойло сработали на отлично. Адам смутно помнил, где уборная, был же там еще в самом начале, когда ждал этого в приемной, накачиваясь кофе по уши из вежливости. Но когда вышел за высокие матовые двери кабинета, некоторое время соображал, куда идти. Лифт видел отчетливо, стол с монитором тоже, остальное — терялось в тумане.

— Сюда, — сказал из-за спины Шариф, ухватившись за плечо.

Стоял он хреново, хуже, чем Адам, но соображал не то лучше, не то срабатывал привычный автопилот: где что находится и какая дверь куда ведет.

Дженсен даже не смотрел в зеркало, умывая лицо ледяной водой. Пол вздыбило, как настоящую палубу, не хватало только вздернуть на реях какого-нибудь идиота, чтобы завершить картину полного глюколовства.

Адам давно так не напивался.

Или — никогда. Чтобы именно — так.

Собачка молнии ловилась тяжело, Адам никак не мог уцепить ее пальцами.

Господи, — это была единственная ясная мысль среди тумана и виражей. Закладывало так, что Адам местами опасался, что уже лежит под писсуаром, а не стоит над ним, стараясь расстегнуть ширинку и не напрудить в штаны.

— Не обоссы мне тут все, — донеслось глухо и издалека.

— Да пошел ты... — огрызнулся Дженсен. Молния, наконец, поддалась.

Его качало так, что Адам прислонился лбом к холодной белой плитке.

— Блюешь или ссышь? — донеслось уже ближе. Вместе с журчанием.

— Нахуй, — твердо ответил Дженсен, превозмогая вертолеты.

— Два-два, — сыронизировал Шариф, совсем рядом. — Или три-два.

Он неожиданно обнял со спины, ухватился за член своей железной ладонью.

— Давай, — сказал без долгого подхода, — не забрызгай мне тут.

Металл был холодный. Жесткий. И бескомпромиссный.

Взял бы Шариф другой рукой, которая без протеза, — Адам уебал бы мгновенно, на рефлексе.

— Двинешь локтем — я, конечно, улечу, — Шариф привалился к спине Адама как к опоре. — Но имей в-виду, оторву все твое хозяйство в полете.

— Чтоб ты сдох.

— И тебе того же.

Они замолчали, Адам крепче уперся в стену руками, прижав ладони к плитке.

— Ты долго? — недовольно.

— Стараюсь, — огрызнувшись.

Качало неимоверно, казалось, отнимет ладони от стены — и свалится мордой в писсуар.

— Как штормит-то, — задумчиво пробормотал Шариф, практически лежа на Дженсене. — Кажется, пере-борщил.

Рука крепко держала член.

— Пусти.

— Чтобы ты мне отделал весь... весь... короче, ты понял. Ссы прицельно, д-детектив. Разрешаю.

— Да пошел ты. Раскомандовался.

— Мне можно.

— Ты не босс мне.

— К счастью. Я б такого, как ты, Дженсен, в асфальт бы...

От злости у Дженсена все пошло. Как надо, звонкой струей.

— Еблан, — просипел он, упираясь в стену.

— От ебла... ты понял.

Шариф дышал в лопатки, держал аккуратно и прицельно.

— Что ж так водит-то, — пожаловался, уткнувшись лбом в спину.

— Я все, пусти.

— Не могу, — честно признался Шариф. — Иначе упаду.

Адам подумал, что тоже к этому близок. Вокруг плясали вихри и какие-то зеленые ветки. Ну охуеть, таки дал шнапс — ром? абсент? сено? — свой эффект.

Качало, как на качелях, — туда-сюда, с размахом.

— Не нарыгай мне тут.

Иди ты в жопу, Шариф, сердечно подумал Адам. И, кажется, это и сказал: — Не умеешь пить, не берись.

Сказал и почти пожалел: стоило вспомнить железную хватку клешни Шарифа при рукопожатии. А сейчас тот держал своей правой кое-что более ценное и хрупкое. Что Адам скажет Меган, если та уже давно ищет его в зале? Прости, дорогая, твой засранец-шеф взял меня за яйца — в прямом смысле слова.

— Понять не могу, — Адам старался не смотреть вниз, все же вид черных аугментированных пальцев на живом человеческом хере то еще зрелище, — из чего эти ваши штуки... железки?

— В-видоизме... ненный сплааав, — твердо, хоть и с некоторым усилием ответил Шариф. — Тривинилхлорил... поликарбо...

— Понял, — ничего не поняв, кивнул Дженсен. Он мог бы попробовать осторожно разжать клешню, но для этого пришлось бы отлепиться от стены — с риском загреметь башкой в писсуар.

— В новейших м-моделях, — бубнил в спину Шариф, снова севший на любимого конька, — тактииильная чувствительность некоторых у-участков аугментации достигает с-семидесяти восьми процентов, а скоооро доведем ее д-до восьмидесяти пяти.

— Я в ахуе от счастья, — Дженсен пошире расставил ноги: весил Шариф, несмотря на худобу, как и полагается здоровому мужику. — Не оторви мне... ничего только.

За плечом раздался презрительный смешок.

— Да ты своими двумя не справишься с тем, с чем я с-справляюсь одной. Мы разработали уникальный сплав поверхности — гладкий как шелк. Чувствуешь, коп?

Для убедительности Шариф, не разжимая пальцев, провел по члену Дженсена — вперед-назад. Уникальная поверхность и вправду скользила по тонкой коже, не цепляя, не причиняя боли.

— Как у тебя только телефон не выскальзывает, — пробормотал Адам. Шариф, сука, казался не только тяжелым, но и жарким.

— Этот же сплав позволяет ощутить все характерииистики объекта, — Шариф продолжал увлеченно поглаживать член Адама. Ладонь плотно прилегала снизу, большой палец обводил головку. — Вес, размер, чувствительность...

— Да чтоб тебя...

— И в то же время подвижность протеза, — Дэвид скользнул рукой ниже и чуть ощутимо сжал мошонку, — регулирует каждое движение до наномиллиметра.

Адам беспомощно выдохнул, проклиная все на свете.

— Вывод? Отдрочить тебе я могу так, как ты сам себе в жизни не отдрочишь.

Шариф завел левую руку под водолазку Адама — он дернулся, но не сильно. Живая рука казалась более грубой и жесткой, чем та, что обхватывала член. Легла на грудь крепко, обняв поперек. Соски чуть царапнул ремешок часов. Шариф практически лежал на спине Дженсена, навалившись сзади, дышал в шею, отчего волоски на загривке вставали дыбом.

Адам невольно заерзал — пусть этот аугментированный мудак либо, наконец, отпустит его, либо пусть уже сделает хоть что-нибудь. Было жарко, хотя кондиционер под потолком продолжал мягко гудеть. Черные пальцы, обхватившие член, ласкали, любили, держали крепко и нежно.

Прилив за приливом — жарче, ярче.

— Бля, — выдохнул Дженсен, — какого хрена я пошел сюда.

— Полагаю, — меланхолично изрек Шариф, — на меня посмотреть, себя показать.

Задумчиво сжал крепче пальцы на уже хорошем стояке.

— Время наступления эрекции отличное. Ты там не скорострел, мальчик?

— Когда я... протрезве... Шариф... мужик... я тебе руку твою... знаешь, ку-у...

Адам задохнулся от движения шелка — вверх и вниз.

— Куда? — хриплый смешок Шарифа обдал шею жаром. — Протезы не так легко снять, дееетектив, они крепятся на-аа титановое кольцо, полное сращение с кожей, мышцами и нервными волокнами, тааак ч-что...

Дженсен сипло дышал, мало соображая. На какой-то момент подался назад, под уверенное движение руки, ставшую горячей от тепла его члена, ладонь. Шарифа повело, он ухватился за Адама левой как за фонарный столб.

— Полегче, — шикнул, приникая к спине. — Сынок, ты держи нас, а не падай.

Адам уткнулся лбом в свое предплечье. Мог бы и в стену — но это значило далеко тянуться, перенести точку опоры и почти наверняка — навернуться башкой в слив.

Ноги ощутимо дрожали, вспотевшие ладони норовили съехать по плитке.

— Мужик, — взмолился Адам, — ты уже... кончай свою песню. Я заценил твой... шелк и нано...наномиллиметры.

Шариф спокойно провел по стволу снизу к верху, молча помассировал головку, так аккуратно и бережно, что Адам задохнулся от нахлынувшего осязания, что его минетят прямо здесь и сейчас. Так хорошо обычно делают языком, ласково обводя и дразня мягким кончиком, а не, блядь, в бога душу, железками с узором.

— Учись, щенок, — самодовольно произнес Шариф, поймав щекой дрожь по хребту Адама. — Если понравится — могу заменить тебе руку. Со скидкой.

— Беспла... еб твою... тно, — прохрипел Адам, ощущая, как подступает горячая острая волна.

— Это тест-драйв, — Шариф остановил движение, недовольно похлопал левой ладонью по груди. — А все остальное имеет цену, д-детектив.

«Да похер, — подумал Адам, ощущая, как тяжело стоять, думать, а этот козел еще и разрядку оттягивает. Сейчас сядет на конька и начнет пиздеть о постороннем: скидки, акции, кибербатончики. — Дрочи».

Он оторвал ладонь от стены и положил поверх расписной железной. На секунду их качнуло в сторону так, что у Адама поехали ботинки по полу. Писсуар оказался очень кстати — уперся в колено.

Адам сжал пальцы поверх железа, уже не соображая, как оно ощущается — было одновременно и странно мягко, и жестко, и прохладно, и обтекаемо. Он как по тоннелю скользил, сомкнутому вокруг его члена. Подвижное механическое запястье под живой ладонью выгибалось странно: чуть скошено и в сторону, не под тем углом. Если бы было человеческим — заработало или вывих уже или хотя бы растяжение.

Шариф, на удивление, молчал, только повел подбородком по плечу Адама и сжал крепче левой рукой, перехватывая поудобнее, чтобы не сверзиться.

Он двигался быстро и плавно, подстроившись под темп Дженсена мгновенно, как музыкант на заданный парой тактов ритм. Адам мельком подумал, что сейчас самое время трезветь или набухаться еще больше, чтобы до провалов в памяти, потому что тест-драйв в мужском туалете, над писсуаром, в дупель пьяным, в обнимку с боссом корпорации, и надрачивая себе его протезом руки...

Волна поднималась стремительно и горячо, сбила дыхание, мысли.

Рука Шарифа с груди скользнула вниз, к животу, замерла на мышцах солнечного сплетения.

Жгучее удовольствие казалось жаждой — еще немного, бля, еще чуть-чуть, ну!..

Адам выплеснул в руку Шарифа, на свои пальцы, и, не сдержавшись, — застонал в голос. До этого все время молча и сипло дышал, не издавая ни звука. Вцепился крепче в стену, с ленивым интересом посмотрел вниз — как стекают по золотой вязи белесоватые капли спермы.

Шариф не торопился размыкать пальцы. Только сказал тихо: «Подожди», кое-как переполз левой рукой от живота к ключицам, выпутался из-под водолазки. Немного завозился позади, задевая спину Адама локтем и став тяжелее в два раза, потом протянул платок.

Небольшой, под цвет рубашки, сложенный треугольничком. Из нагрудного кармашка, что ли. Адам несколько секунд тупо смотрел на инициалы: «Д.Ш.», вышитые золотым вензелем на белом шелке, затем молча забрал и повозил и по руке Шарифа, и по своей, и по обмякающему, но довольному жизнью херу.

Скомкал платок и кинул в корзину, даже не надеясь попасть. Но попал.

— Снайперская меткость, — заметил Шариф, — А сейчас, Дженсен, мы пытаемся тихооонько выйти, вызвать Афину...

— Какую Афину? — не понял Адам, прикидывая, что ширинку он застегнет, когда доберется до дивана в кабинете. Там удобнее и проще.

— Мою, — отрезал Дэвид. — Она сделает всем хорошо. Я не в состоянии соображать, куда тебя девать, и возвращаться на кор-поратив тоже не в форме.

— Мне нужно к Меган, — неуверенно вспомнил Адам.

— Афина всех найдет, — успокоил Шариф. — Держи меня. Я держу тебя. Выползаем, сынок.

 

***

А поутру они проснулись.

Адам выяснил уже по виду Меган, что было вчера херово. Она не знала, как запихать его в такси, но, к счастью, мисс Маргулис предложила одного из штатных водителей. Их домчали с ветерком, мало того, шофер помог Адаму подняться по лестнице и даже доволок до постели. В одиночку Меган просто не справилась бы с такой полумертвой и в дупель пьяной тушей.

Адам слушал ее вполуха, и даже сил краснеть не было.

Шариф встретил Афину стоном: «Господи, закрой окна!». Солнечный свет бил в глаза, как раскаленный прут, в горле было сухо и до состояния блевоты, отглаженные стрелки на брюках изрядно помялись, от жилета оторвалась пуговица. Дэвид так и заснул на диване в кабинете у теплящегося камина.

Какое счастье, что не было с утра никаких встреч и совещаний — Шариф все предусмотрительно отменил заранее.

Меган принесла стакан воды с аспирином. Адам принял с благодарностью — башка трещала неимоверно.

Афина подала минералку и шипучие таблетки. Дэвид припал как к святому источнику: во рту, казалось, кошки насрали.

— Мег, — осторожно позвал Дженсен, припоминая блядский корпоратив вместе с блядским засранцем. — А Шариф в порядке?..

Он боялся услышать, что он его убил случайно во время фуршета, или выбил ему зубы, или поставил фингал. Он помнил вызов, помнил крошечные канапе и ром, разлитый по стаканам. Дальше все было смутно, кабинет, лифт, Кита...

Дальше обрыв и слепое пятно. Ни о чем они пиздели в кабинете (если там были все же), ни сколько выпили, ни как Адам грузился в машину, ни как тащился (чужая помощь не в счет) по лестнице в квартиру, все как вырезало при монтаже ножницами.

— Ты был безобразно пьян! — сказала Меган. — Ты просто опозорил меня перед Шарифом!

— Я кого-то бил? — еще осторожнее спросил Адам, подтаскивая подушку и укладывая на лицо. Просить сейчас Мегги задернуть шторы было явно бесполезно.

— Нет! Но ты был просто безобразно, ужасающе пьян!

Мне бы твои проблемы, — подумал Адам, блаженно закрываясь от света подушкой.

— Афина, — слабо позвал Шариф, ухватившись за лоб. — Скажи мне, ради бога...

— Что, Дэвид?

Они пили, потом снова пили, потом ругались за Детройт и аугментации, потом сраный коп нес какую-то пургу о...

На телефоне стояло напоминание: прочитать смс и перезвонить Хью Дэрроу. Желательно как можно раньше, в Лондоне уже за полдень, пять часов разницы с Детройтом.

Дэвид лежал, соображая, не упустил ли он чего из виду. С детективом нажрались как свиньи, это однозначно, стаканы на рабочем столе до сих пор стояли — два.

Дальше — темнота и желание опохмелиться.

Маргулис терпеливо ждала продолжения вопроса.

— Афина... — повторил Дэвид, массируя виски и кляня все вискари, ромы и абсенты на свете. — Скажи мне, что я ничего не подписал с этим, как его... с Дженсеном. Никакого контракта по-пьяни. Я не взял его на работу вчера, правда?

— Конечно, нет, — успокоила его Афина. — Я за этим слежу. Ты любишь на спор устраивать невыгодные сделки. Или от злости.

В ее голосе был упрек — но очень небольшой и тщательно запрятанный.

Шариф не волновался — такие сделки, если что, он потом или нейтрализовал, или выкручивал под себя, или выигрывал всухую со счетом «один-ноль».

Три-три, — всплыло в памяти. Дэвид поморщился, покрутил и так и сяк эту фразу, но к чему она, так и не понял. Стаканы, черное пойло, потом расстегнутый жилет и мягкий диван; отрубился на нем буквально в ту же секунду, как упал.

— Замечательно, — пробормотал Дэвид, закрыв глаза рукой — золотая вязь блеснула даже в полумраке кабинета. — Ни к чему мне этот засранец.

 

***

Через шесть лет Адам Дженсен придет устраиваться в «Шариф Индастриз».

Через шесть лет Дэвид Шариф примет его на работу.

За эти шесть лет много чего изменится.


End file.
